


Curvature

by HoloXam



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Undressed Zolf, Double Drabble, Drabble, HOT ZOLF RIGHTS, M/M, Pining, Set in Japan sometime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: Oscar will be busy, with 8000 letters to write in code on 4 hours of sleep, and said Mr. Smith has the utter audacity to walk past the open door to Oscar's study, wearing pants. Or, sometimes, a shirt. But never,neverthe two together.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	Curvature

Mr. Smith has a tendency to not get dressed. 

It is – put lightly – distracting. 

Oscar will be busy, with 8000 letters to write in code on 4 hours of sleep, and said Mr. Smith has the utter audacity to walk past the open door to Oscar's study, wearing pants. Or, sometimes, a shirt. But never, _never_ the two together. 

Sometimes, he'll do a double take, come into the doorway, and ask if Oscar wants a cup of coffee. 

_A cup of coffee._

And Oscar – woe him – says, “yes, Zolf, that would be lovely,” just to make him turn around. 

Just to have him return, to have his bare, muscular arm reach across Oscar's desk to place that cup and remove the old one. 

He will endure another judgemental “You should get some sleep,” just to watch him go. 

“Don't you get cold, like that?” Oscar asks, filled with – disdain, yes, that's it, disdain – and said Mr. Smith has the nerve to shrug those wide, muscular shoulders at him, seemingly unaware of their perfect curvature. 

Like hell if Oscar wants a cup of coffee. 

All he wants is to get some _work done._

And yet he leaves the door wide open. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else notice how, every time Zolf is offered clothes in canon, he gets like "NO THIS IS FINE >:(" and keeps throwing all his stuff away? 'cause I do. And I bet Wilde does too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
